Healer of Sorts
by CallMeTragedy
Summary: Given a mission to act as a undercover psychiatrist for the famous Uchiha Itachi, Kagome's cynical outlook of life threatens to regain the spark she lost. Un-ageing and around for decades, Itachi won't know what hit him. Non-Massacre. DRABBLES xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guysss! I couldn't keep my fingers away from writing a ItachixKagome drabble! Hope you guys enjoy! :DD**

* * *

><p>Kagome really had no idea where she had gone wrong in life.<p>

She fell down the well- okay, she could handle that. She was the guardian of a sacred jewel- okay, she could handle that too. She shattered the jewel and had to piece it back together- fair enough, it was her fault, so okay, she could handle that. Saved the world from near danger and became a hero- now she knew she could handle that very gratefully. After becoming said hero she was thrust into another world, a world of badass ninjas- happened before, alright, a bit annoying, but she could handle it. Stuck in the world for six decades, migrating now and then and now sated into one of the hidden villages- nothing too bad, she could totally handle that as well. A loud banging on her door at five in the morning when it was her day off from the hospital- now you know her patience was wearing thin so,

No, she could not handle that, and she be damned if she let the fucker mess with her beauty sleep.

Snapping out of bed muttering a string of curses, Kagome rubbed her face off of sleep as she stomped towards the door with the devil's glare in place. Slamming the door open, she wished she had never gotten out of bed. Ignoring the loud banging was better, it would have ended eventually.

"Okay listen here you no good, boyfriend stealer! Stay the hell away from Sasuke! He doesn't like you and doesn't need a civilian like you. Who cares if you have special powers in healing, you are not needed, especially to Sasuke, so stop trying to seduce him you home wrecker-"

"Sakura."

"WHAT?"

"Fuck off." And she slammed the door on the pink haired freak. She really didn't need this so early in the morning. It just wasn't healthy for her mentality. Feet pivoting, Kagome smiled as she followed the sirens call to her bed, only to jump further away from her beloved bed when an orange and yellow blur passed her and made itself comfortable into the kitchen.

"Moring Kagome! You don't mind if I make some ramen right? Of course you don't! Thank you Kagome!" Said woman glanced at the other arrogant, ebony haired intruder- her glare deepened.

She sneered. "Your _girlfriend_ is grating on my nerves, Uchiha." Said man scoffed. He folded his arms and returned a look of defiant.

"As if I would lower my standards." It went without saying that we were talking about Sakura. She was the only Sasuke-fanatic that had yet to move on from the ever growing fan-club, and she was the only one who went as far to announce she was the future Mrs. Uchiha. Not like any other fan protested, she founded the damn fan club herself.

Kagome whined in her sorrow.

_Too early, way too early. Do something for the good of humanity and this is what I get? Thanks for absolutely shit, you damned jewel!_

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo again, thank you for the reviews :D  
><strong>**Enjoy the drabble 3**

**Oh and i own nothing but the plot/idea...and this goes for all the chapters later on ;)**

* * *

><p>Grumbling under her breath when she felt the two nuisances leave her house, Kagome glared at the blaring clock one the wooden lamp stool next to her bed. They had been lounging in her house for three hours; one making a ruckus and the other adding his stride comments here and then throwing her peaceful sleep ruthlessly out the window. Stepping out of her beloved cushion of dreams knowing she won't be able to fall back into her deep slumber, Kagome vowed that when she was given a chance, any chance at all, she would seek her retribution from Naruto and Sasuke. But the pink freak was first on her kill-list.<p>

Going about her morning routines- wash, brush, dress, cook- Kagome let out a relaxed sigh as she popped up her feet on the coffee table, put on the television, and took in the sweet scent of her chocolate chip pancakes. Even though her Saturday morning was ruined by the resentful team seven, she didn't let their bothersome existence ruin the rest of her day off. Don't get her wrong, she loved them (except Sakura) but they were annoying at times.

Picking up a piece of her pancake, she brought it before her open lips and-

"Ms. Higurashi." Said woman dropped her delectable breakfast back onto her plate. Her eye brows twitched as her hold on the pearly white dish tightened, dangerously close to cracking. The ANBU before her shrunk back ever so subtly.

Kagome spoke in an unusually calm manner. "There is a reason why these apartments have a door, please, oh great ANBU, care to enlighten on me why you damn ninjas insist on jumping through my window as if you own the place instead of knocking?"

Now ANBU Black Ops never stuttered. Nope, not at all. So you could say it was surprising when the ANBU who dared to disrupt Kagome's peace, after all the interference she got earlier that morning, stutter words that made no sense at all. Kagome hissed in annoyance immediately killing is useless sense of words.

She rubbed her temples, chanting a mantra inside her head. "Why are you here?"

"The Hokage has requested for your immediate presence," A pause before the ANBU member added. "Mam…" Groaning reluctantly, Kagome put down her breakfast and pulled out a bottle of sake from the bottom drawer of the coffee table. She held up the bottle with a bitter smile.

"Lead the way, tough guy!"

The short journey to the Hokage tower was uneventful. Sure she was no ninja, but she at least preferred to walk to said tower instead of dangling like a rag doll from roof to roof. Shoving the ANBU away when they landed into the tower, Kagome glowered at him.

"I said lead the way! Not haul me under your arm and whisk me away!" Slamming the bottle of sake on the table before the busty blonde Hokage, Kagome glared one last time towards the disappearing ANBU before looking into the eye of the of the woman before her. She cracked a smile that spoke many unhappy things.

"Oh Tsunade darling, this better be good or no sake for you, oh no, no, noo"

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi coming up next! YAYY! Revieww! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews once again! this is longer, but more the merrier, right? hahaha!  
><strong>**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Now, Tsunade was not new to Kagome's bribery's, but even so, every time she pulled out a bottle of sake and placed it before her, just out of her reach, she would drool nonetheless. Her eyes shifted from side to side, following the provocative swaying of the alcohol- despite the bottles stacked in one of her drawers, having one more would make a rather huge difference.<p>

"Focus!" Kagome bellowed snapping her fingers and hid the bottle behind her back. Like a pup denied his treat, Tsunade growled with narrowed eyes before levelling Kagome her infamous glare.

"I am giving you an important mission, and," she quickly added before Kagome could deny said mission, "I know for a fact that only you are able to complete it. You are very brave." Tsunade said nodding at her to take a seat. She rather not hurt her neck while she spoke of such importance.

Tsunade was well endowed with Kagome's past travels. It had only been two months before the Shikon no Miko settled in Konohagakure and already she had done wonders. That could only lead to the special case of brutal interrogation. Though she was rather compliant, and under the new light of respect and adoration, she was allowed to stay- her secret safe with the Hokage and only the Hokage.

Kagome sighed, lounging into her seat. "I'm sorry, Tsunade, but you know I am battle weary. I think I'll stick to healing." Said woman shook her head in negation.

"No, this isn't about fighting, this is more of…therapy, you see..?" Kagome blanched. There was a moment of pause, before she roared with laughter.

"Oh no, no, no! I can't do therapy! Trust me, I don't do anything sentimental of sort, to be honest, I think the poor sucker mind end up worse than before." She snickered at her own joke, which more or less, depending on the person, held some truth. No longer was the she the high spirited, bright girl. She, unfortunately, was now a cynical woman.

Passing her a brown file, Tsunade pushed forward. "His name is Uchiha Itachi, he's the Uchiha prodigy and one of our finest ninja. Lately, he's been distant, acting in bloodlust and a bit senile. We think he might have some issues that need to be dealt with-"

Kagome cut in. "I am a healer, not a shrink."

"Healing is not limited to wounds and such. Uchiha Itachi needs mental healing and being what you are, are you not supposed to help?"

"I am not about to play buddy-buddy with a stranger, you of all people know that even prodigies are not prone to madness. What he needs is his own kin."

"You don't know the Uchiha clan. They are arrogant and-"

"I am not oblivious or ignorant as you think I am, _Hokage._ From my understanding, he is fond of his brother, so let Sasuke snap him back into sanity."

Tsunade sighed. She was conflicted between pleading or demanding respect due to her status. But Kagome was invaluable. She then eyed the bottle of sake in her crushing grip. Like a light bulb lightening up above her head, Tsunade smirked.

"How ever long it takes to help the Uchiha, you will be on paid vacation, of course, if we are in urgent need of your special abilities, we will call upon you immediately." Kagome was no fazed. Something like that just wasn't enough.

Tsunade thought of another idea and tried her luck. "...And If I sent Haruno on a two week mission with Lee…?" And bingo- you have a winner.

Kagome sneered before chuckling. "Deal." Dropping the sake on the table, she slid the file under her arms and made her exit.

Cocking her brow at her in victory, she eyed the sake hungrily.

"Hello sexy."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kagome sighed. Now all she had to do was ask Sasuke to introduce her to the infamous prodigy. Though not oblivious, the civilian's loved to gossip, she did have a problem with not knowing how to identify her target.

"Being what I am?" she scoffed remembering Tsunade's words. She wasn't just another miko. Her lone duty was to protect the jewel. Helping others was no problem, but she had the choice to refuse that. Then again, having the pink freak out of her hair for two weeks was a blessing, not to imagine on a mission alone with her _beloved_ admirer, which was a bonus above all.

Too consumed in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice the coming of another as she rounded a sharp corner. Though somewhat at fault, she could not have bit back on her tongue fast enough.

"Hey watch it!" She quipped, brushing past with all haste, not caring to see the expressionless glare that was sent her way.

"Did you see that?"

"I can't believe she did that?"

"I know! especially to Itachi!"

At the blasphemous name, Kagome froze. Itachi? She turned at watched the retreating form of the man she bumped into. Opening up her file, she investigated the similarities of the picture given and the man walking away from her. Her identification was confirmed especially when he stopped and turned to give her a hardened, but questioning look.

_Oh Kagome, you fucked up before you even started,_ Kagome groaned inwardly.

Itachi was already waking away again. Kagome glowered at her own stupidity. Not wanting to have the mission taken off her and Sakura back breathing down her neck, she took little steps towards him and whimpered.

"Buddy…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe~ please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews once again!  
><strong>**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the door in front of her. It wasn't grand or anything, just any other plain door- not like she was one of the creepy types who stopped at every door and stared at it, no, this door belonged to none other than, Uchiha Itachi. She pinched the bride of her nose and forced her hand into a fist and held it inches away from the door to knock…<p>

Any time now…

Maybe in a second…

Time flies by fast when you're having fun, no?

"You are blocking my path, because…?" Startled at the deep tone, Kagome turned around to face the brooding perfection of the Uchiha clan.

"Oh my fucking life, Sasuke, you scared the shit outta me!" Sighing in relief, she placed a hand against her hip and the other dangling comfortably. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Yes, and you're still blocking my path." Sneering, she glared at the arrogant teen.

"I let you enter my house with no qualms and this is how you repay me? And to think that stick up your ass might have come out by now."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, is there something I can help you with? You are standing before my house."

Kagome smiled. _Good think I left the file at home before I came,_ she thought.

"Yes, could _you_," she pointed towards Sasuke. "Introduce _me_," ash then moved her index finger towards herself. "To _your_ brother?" She sounded so hopeful and cherry that it sickened Sasuke. With a roll of his eyes, he turned his newfound glare towards the very door Kagome seemed so fascinated about.

"Why?" The jealousy was hard to miss. Whether Kagome didn't notice it or chose not to comment on it, didn't matter, what mattered was the reply Sasuke earnestly waited for.

"Um…cause….I…want to get to know you better?" Okay, that had to be the dumbest excuse ever, even Sasuke, a newly Chuunin, picked up on it. Then again, Naruto would've picked it up too, and that's saying something. The fox teen was nothing, if not overly gullible.

Before Sasuke could reply, however, it seemed someone else had beaten him to it.

"Sasuke." Said boy stiffened as he whirled around in a slow pace before facing the bane of his existence. It was no secret that the one-sided rivalry between the two brothers caused a great stress on their relationship as siblings, especially when Sasuke believed he had to surpass him in every way (which, truth be told, he was far from ever achieving.)

"Itachi," Sasuke cast a narrowed glance at the sudden silent Kagome before continuing. "I didn't think you would be home early."

"Hn." Was all he got as a reply. Angered, he was about to retort or snap like a child, but halted when he noticed the suspicious glare on Itachi's face as he stared at Kagome- ignoring him.

"And you? What business do you have here?" Sasuke blanched at the unusual cold tone. Well, he always had a cold tone, but this was…colder? Was that even possible?

Kagome grit her teeth from cursing. She forced out a smile, not caring if it looked crooked.

"I," she thought for a while. "I wanted to say sorry…I wasn't in a good mood this morning, you know…so….sorry…."

And as if remembering why her morning wasn't so good at all, she passed Sasuke-who held a part in ruining her morning- a fleeting glare before regaining a somewhat innocent face. Of course, the infamous Itachi was no fool at all.

He grabbed Sasuke by the elbow, pushed past Kagome, opened the damned door and entered.

"I have no time for fan girls, you are a nuisance," Kagome's jaw dropped. "Leave."

And the door slammed closed.

Kagome didn't know whether to be offended or outright insulted. A fan girl? For him? Flattery could only go so far, but to flatter himself into thinking she was one of his bimbo-headed stalkers, oh it was war.

Sneering at the same door that had brought upon all the unneeded complications, she stalked off towards her apartment with a new set of determination.

"Oh, I am going to fuck you up, Uchiha Itachi. Just you wait, asshole."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe~ please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews once again!  
><strong>**Its awesome that ya'll like it :P**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Sasuke huffed out as he evaded one of the many punches and kicks Kagome threw at him. "Why the sudden urge to train with us- <em>me<em>?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she moved back a few spaces to give Sasuke time to catch his breath. Grabbing three of the borrowed kunai's in each hand, Kagome hoped his thoughts would stray from what he was currently intent on having answered. She smirked when realisation soothed into Sasuke.

"Hey!" He uncharacteristically pointed an accusing finger at her, "That's mine." Shrugging, Kagome did not lose her smirk.

"Yeah well, if you want it, catch it."

And as long as Sasuke good hold up his own against Kagome, he did. Fortunately, he didn't last too long and Kagome didn't have keep beating him down into the ground. She was no ninja, which was blatantly established, but that did not mean she was fully defenceless. Sesshomaru trained her and she survived the hell. He taught her stances and techniques that held no openings for attacks. It was full proof for offence and defence and despite the fact that her level of skill was nothing compared to Sesshomaru's (five years compared to centuries of training? Yeah she was no way near his level), but against ninjas, they were as good as dead- the power of being the Shikon Miko was just extra (cough-unwanted-cough) power.

Staring at the heaving Sasuke, Kagome blinked. Naruto gaped from the sidelines, unusually quiet for once and Kakashi…well, though paying attention, he had his nose stuck in that book of his. But to sense another shadowed into the trees had her elated.

_'Boo-yeaahhh! Got you right where I want you, fucker! Not quite the genius, are you now? Pffft, can't believe he actually fell for it! I can already smell the sweet scent of victory!'_

"Oh would you look at that, it seems you really do need more training. I'd be more than happy to train you, Sasuke!" She smiled innocently and prayed that this worked as well as catching her target's attention.

"I don't need your trai-"

"Yeah, you don't need to train the teme, Kagome. You can train me and I'll buy you lots and lots of ramen!"

Said teme glowered angrily, jumping into his feet with newfound determination and strength. He snorted.

"Dobe, Kagome is training with me. Go bribe someone else with your stupid ramen."

"Tch, oh yeah, _now_ you wanna train with me." Asshole, Kagome thought, but did not say out loud.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Itachi stared- no _glared_ through the tree leaves and branches down at his brother's team with the fortunate sign of no pink, but unfortunately, his newest fan girl…or was she always a member and just chose now to strut out of her pathetic closet?

Though, he was intrigued with her skills.

Sasuke looked as if he was running out of jutsus or moves to try on her, and she had yet to break a sweat even though it was _her_ who did most of the work in the battle. But, the most, and horrifying, part was how the sharingan had no effect on her. One, she probably had quite a powerful mental barrier (not that Sasuke was at any level to play games with someone's minds). Two, how was Sasuke supposed to copy Jutsus if she made no hand signs, or basically, used no jutsu? All she did was evade or swat away Sasuke's techniques and jump into close combat- either she failed in long range offence or preferred not to reveal any of her techniques, was well noted within his scheming brain.

Now, being the genius he was, Itachi was no fool. He was there when they started their little sparring. Actually, he was there stalking in the shadows (for the good of his brother- so he told himself) ever since she showed at their door announcing how she was going to be Sasuke's new training partner in replacement of the pink freak. Yes. She said that. Exact words.

To put it simply, she was just too obvious. He was rather disappointed when Sasuke didn't pick up on it. Even you would think it would be a bit too suspicious. And not to forget that she kept popping up everywhere, in his sight, _alone,_ as if wanting for him to take in the bait- it was truly pathetic.

He watched the possessive nature overwhelm his little brother when he regarded the fox child with pure harshness and mockery. Soon, they disappeared and he anticipated for this. Sasuke retrieved back to the Uchiha compound to clean up, or further training. Naruto went off to the usual ramen stand. Kakashi, wherever he spent his personal time, vanished to continue his precious reading. And her. The fan girl. All alone…waiting…

He nearly scoffed.

Jumping down, he wasn't surprised when she didn't seem startled by his sudden appearance. She _was_ waiting.

He levelled her with a glare. "You think you are so smart." He mocked. Her blue eyes shifted slightly, as if questioning him what he was talking about. "You think you can fool me into your prissy trap?" and she tensed. He smirked with satisfaction.

_The fuck? How did he know? Okay…maybe he is the genius everyone recognizes him for….''_

Itachi sneered.

"Your attempts to woo me are futile. I could care less if you trained Sasuke, your skills are nothing special," a lie, but Itachi won't be preaching that out anytime soon. "If you truly were a fan of mine, make my life easier and stop meddling where you aren't needed."

_'…..Or maybe not….'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol~ so how was that?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update, a lot just has been going on. BUT! enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The fuck?"<p>

Kagome, caught between disgust and utmost horror, swore she was hearing things. It had to be just that. No way in hell was she being referred to as one of Itachi's air headed stalkers. No fucking way.

The Uchiha Prodigy killed the urge to smirk.

"Surely you cannot be that incompetent? Then again, there cannot be much expected from a _mere fan girl_." He spat out, sneering at her flabbergasted expression.

With narrowed eyes, Kagome zeroed on the man she was playing psychiatrist for. For the few moments she had crossed paths with the guy, Kagome deduced that apart from the assumed insanity he was possibly facing, his ego was way over his head. Okay sure, after her vigorous research, he stood true to his prodigy acclaimed title. He was a ninja saint. Not one mistake. No dark shadows following his 'majestic' self. His personal life was nonexistent. His only contact outside of work was his immediate family, and that wasn't much either.

"Please," She began. "Don't flatter yourself. If I truly had fallen into the categories of a fan girl, I would chose a man worth my time." With that said she was gone before Itachi would even comprehend her words.

Kagome smirked as she masked her presence with perfecting, hiding within the trees. Itachi's slip of his stoic façade was worth all the effort.

_"Leave them wanting more." _It was all a game of wits.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lies.

There was no other reason. She just happened to be a fan girl with a brain. That was all.

Itachi cursed. He was not stupid. He wasn't about to delude himself into thinking otherwise than the truth.

This woman intrigued him. She may not be the first to be mistaken as a fan girl or be one of those rare females who did not fall for his natural charms, but she grasped his interests in more ways than one.

Like any 'concerned' brother, he did his background search. Apparently a traveller with no origin of village, but because of her healing abilities, she was granted stay in Konohagakure. Flaws. Everywhere. Anyone else would have overlooked it as stroke of good luck, but he was not anyone. The vague profile did not sate his hunger to know more. Interrogating the hokage got him nowhere. What fueled his confusion more was that there were no records of her being a fully trained medic. Her stance he had never seen. Perfect for offence and defense leaving no opens for the enemy.

With newly sparked determination, Itachi vowed to unravel Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyheyheyy! Here's the next chap! thank you all for the reviews, glad to know my story isn't lost after the long period of no update! :D**

* * *

><p>The Uchiha District consisted for clones of ebony hair, cold indifferent hues, pale skin and the overwhelming feelings of pride and ego. Postures of dignified sense of superior, sneers of anyone of lesser strength and power, kids that should be laughing joyfully playing idle games were non existent- there only ever was training. That and politics.<p>

Uchiha Itachi, unfortunately, would not escape his dreadful fate.

There was a chance one. A chance to leave all that was within the Uchiha District, in that damned name alone, in exchange of freedom. To move at his own pace. To be his own person. But that was once before. Now that Sasuke was around, his chances were lost. Prodigy he may be, but at heart he was a brother, and no brother of Itachi's would face the cruelty he was bestowed upon.

So you could say, stepping a foot into his lifeless household and hearing the sounds of unknown laughter mingling with his own mother's lost joy, was a shock indeed.

With his stoic façade back in place, he followed the sound and found himself at the open room of the kitchen. The table that witnessed the ever silence of his family was now being crowded by his mother, brother, an ignored Shisui and a certain woman who had taken residence in his thoughts around steaming bowls of oden.

"Waaaahh Mikoto! This is beyond good!" Kagome praised. "Much better than my usual PB and J!"

Mikoto, though slightly confused at whatever this 'PB and J' was, could not help but drown herself within Kagome's praises. The light she craved in her own home was finally here, and she was not going to let go of it.

"Oh stop it, dear, you're too kind."

If he could, Itachi would have dropped anime style. His mother, MOTHER, never ever flushed, or giggled, or came close to anything considered… girly! It was alien! She was the Uchiha Patriarch! A calm, composed, schooled emotion was what he was brought up with. Even Sasuke seemed a bit put off by her sudden change of attitude. Then again, Itachi was not blind to his mother's need to express her true feelings, but he didn't expect it to be this maddening!

"Oh Itachi! You're home!"

"_Now you notice my presence." _ Itachi thought as he inclined his head towards his mother and brother. Kagome, on the other hand, was special enough to receive an untrusting glare.

Instead of glaring back, she mustered up a smile. A smile that clearly meant trouble.

"Ahh Uchiha, you never told me your mum was a great cook!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome didn't know what came over her. Just moments before she stepped into the head of Uchiha house, she was determined to forcefully squeeze herself into the stuck up lives of these emotional constipated clones. But this! This was beyond her reasoning. The first smell of oden, the first slightest sniff her knees weakened, heart soared, and whatever in her life didn't matter.

Surprisingly, Uchiha Mikoto wasn't part of her emotionally constipated category. Her public personal was only for the sake of her status. Thank the kami's there was at least one person who didn't have a stick up their ass. And Kagome made sure to indulge herself in that before moving to her next target.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Actually, now that she thought about it, Sasuke wasn't much of a target. He was just…there. An annoying asshole of a friend that grated her nerves even though all she wanted to do was wring his petty neck and throw him off a cliff. But she wouldn't have that, especially not in front of Mikoto. She was her ticket to a successful mission!

Uchiha Shisui was another issue. But he was gladly ignored.

"Oh Kagome dear, where have you been all my life?"

"_Living in another village pretending to be some fucking innocent healer."_

"You're such a light to this gloomy household."

"_If only you knew my shitty reasons."_

"Sasuke must be so happy to have you train him. I never knew you were well knowledge with the ninja arts."

"_That's cause I'm not." _

"Haha- how funny you are!"

"_Yeah, yeah, I kno- wait what?"_

Confused, Kagome had no idea what Mikoto was laughing at, but not wanting to look like a fool, she quickly took a spoonful of her steaming oden and her eyes glazed with love.

"Waaaahh Mikoto! This is beyond good! Much better than my usual PB and J!" She exclaimed in all honesty! Nudging Sasuke, who was seated beside her, she gave him a half glare for never inviting her over when he paraded into her apartment all the time.

"_Fuck my life. Adopt me, Mikoto, please! I'll light up your house all you want if you'll cook for me!" _She thought not hearing said woman's reply. But what she did hear was when she addressed her older son. And as if thrown out of la-la land, her reasoning's and purpose of being there came rushing back to her.

Fuck.

"Ahh Uchiha, you never told me your mum was a great cook!" She said trying not to break into a nervous wreck at his intense glare.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it! what ya'll think?<br>****Please review!**


End file.
